Miracles Happen
by RiderOfDragons12
Summary: The human race is about to become extinct as the final stages of Ultron's plan fall into place, when suddenly, what could only be described as divine intervention saves the day. And this isn't Asgard, this is something beyond even Thor's knowledge. Things can only get stranger from here... ON HIATUS - please read various A/Ns and my profile for more information.
1. Prologue

**Miracles Happen**

 **Chapter One**

Clint was finding it very difficult to come to terms with what had just happened. No matter how hard he tried to find a rational explanation for it, it just didn't make sense. But then again, not many things in his life made much sense. I mean come on! He fought evil alongside a green indestructible killing machine who doubles as a nervous doctor for a living! Let alone the Shakespearean Norse god with his magical hammer. So why was it so hard to comprehend?

The secret agent was sitting against a tree waiting for SHIELD to pick him up. He thought back to how close the world had come to mass extinction. The city-sized hunk of rock had been floating happily in the air and they were just about to finish off evacuating and destroy it for good when he realised that Wanda wasn't protecting the church. Her eyes had widened as she realised her mistake when the entire floating island lurched and began to fall.

Clint remembered hoping that Stark and Thor would have enough time to finish the job; however, his hopes were dashed as he caught a glimpse of Tony pinned on the ground with his helmet lying next to him, knocked unconscious by a large falling chunk of rock – Thor couldn't destroy the island without Iron Man, not even with the help of Vision! Clint's heart had missed a beat when the overwhelming sense of hopelessness had overtaken him. The knowledge that the entire human race was about to become a memory and he couldn't do anything to stop it almost broke him and he collapsed onto the floor, seconds turning to hours as he watched the clouds fall away, oblivious to anything going on around him…

When suddenly, he was jolted to his senses by something incredible happening. His eyes were being told by his brain that they weren't doing their job properly, but his eyes _insisted_ that what looked like the entire ocean _was indeed_ rising in a huge waterspout and engulfing the entire island to stop it from falling. It was at this point that Clint's brain decided to shut down for a system reset, as his senses were obviously malfunctioning, and he had blacked out. Clint couldn't remember much of that part, but what he did know was that he had woken up next to Stark, still missing his helmet, in the forest.

Clint had no idea where the rest of the team was, or SHIELD, as he had lost his communicator, but he assumed that Fury was tracking them. After an hour of waiting, he had just about had enough and needed to release some energy, so he abandoned Stark, who was still unconscious, and went to explore.

-Line Break-

Tony was having a bad dream. In the dream, he saw his friends fighting off a giant monster, which wanted to destroy the world. As he watched, he realised that they needed him to help, or they would fail, but he was useless, not able to move his legs. Fearing the worst, he raised his hand to fire a repulsor blast at his bonds, but his suit wasn't working. Suddenly, the whole scene changed into an old man's face smiling kindly at him. He was still stuck, but he felt his bonds dissolving into – was that _seawater?_ He looked up, and the man's face started to dissolve too – but not before he had stated a message that resounded deep inside Tony's bones.

"You must not allow yourself to yield or be discouraged by recent events. Your help will be needed now more than ever by your friends. Expect many changes to be happening in your life in the next few weeks; remember, don't give up." And with that, he collapsed into a puddle. Tony's vision went black and soon he came back to consciousness, with Clint's worried face staring at him.

-Line Break-

 **Phew! That's my first ever chapter uploaded onto fanfiction! sorry for the short(ish) chapter, but this** ** _is_** **my first time - cut me some slack! anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and give me some constructive criticism on how to improve… please? But no haters! Anyway, please R &R, and this is RiderOfDragons12 signing out!**


	2. Of Prophecies and Period Dramas

**Miracles Happen**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N - RiderOfDragons here! Thank you so much for reviewing! I never imagined, let alone expected, the positive response to my work in only the first chapter. Six whole reviews for just over 700 words - it bowls me over with amazement! Special thanks to klarakjrsvendsen, who is my first ever reviewer (that may not be necessary, but I felt like thanking you for such a positive review)!**

 **As for your questions about the story, I will hope to update at least once a week, but I can't promise regularity. Scarlet Witch (Wanda) will be a new Avenger as per the film, but saddened by the supposed loss of her brother, and Quicksilver (Pietro) himself - well, let's just say that I have plans for him...**

 **Disclaimer (Forgot in the first chappie): All character rights go to Rick Riordan and Marvel Comics.**

-Line Break-

 _Pain..._

 _Unending, excruciating pain..._

 _Pain was the only feeling present in his mind..._

Pietro had been in pain for eternity. The only form of capable thought going through his head was being crushed by an unending cycle of agony.

He had almost no memory of anything that had happened to him before his death.

All he knew was pain, and the fact that he was dead.

-Line Break-

Camp half-blood was more peaceful and organized than ever. Sure, there was the occasional Hermes prank, and the Capture the Flag games with the Romans were always chaotic, but there had never been less conflict within camp in its entire history, according to Chiron. Percy relished the relative quiet - two Great Prophesies were enough for him. It having been three years since the Giant War, Percy was nearing his 20th birthday and Annabeth was already 20, and Percy was planning something very special for her - he had called in some favors in the Hephaestus cabin for his "surprise", which he currently kept hidden under his mattress in cabin three.

There had been an increasing number of campers arriving and being claimed, and orders were coming in every day from obscure gods and goddesses for cabins to be built in their honor. The cabin area had grown much, much larger, with almost 150 cabins surrounding the main omega shape. The entire camp had grown massively, and Camp Jupiter was having to widen its own borders due to the increasing numbers of retired demigods and legacies. All in all, Percy was in awe of how well everything was going; there had been no major quests since the Giant War and monster attacks were reduced to an average of once a month.

Percy was strolling along the beach, taking a break from training the newbies, when he felt a warming presence behind him.

"Dad."

"Hello, Percy." rumbled Poseidon, who was in his old man form. This always creeped Percy out, as it reminded him how old his own dad really was.

"So, what's new up on Olympus? Has Zeus finally burst a blood vessel from all the shouting? Has Athena been bullying you? Come on, there has to be a reason why you have come visit."

"Can I not speak to my son without giving him stress?" chuckled Poseidon. "For your information, Athena and I have become great allies, although _friends_ is a bit of an exaggeration. However, unfortunately, you assumed correctly in thinking that I have grave news to impart unto you." he finished with a grimace. "Let us walk for a while."

Percy just wished his dad would stop speaking like he was in a period drama as they walked beneath the waves for privacy.

"I am afraid that another Great Prophecy has been spoken-"

"No! You're kidding, right?" Interrupted Percy. "Never have three Great Prophecies been spoken within one person's lifetime! Besides, Rachel has been at camp for ages; she hasn't spewed green smoke since the last one!"

Poseidon sighed, leaning on his trident. "If you had let me finish, I would have explained that this prophecy has been spoken by the Fates themselves. They appeared during our weekly council session, while we were discussing the merits of keeping Bessie in Atlantis. Clotho herself told us that it was a Great Prophecy." He sighed again. "I'm sorry Perseus, but it appears to involve you again."

Percy felt a crushing weight on his shoulders akin to holding up the sky. Just when he was about to really settle down with Annabeth, those stupid old ladies had to go and ruin his life once again.

"You remember last month, when I saved that city from falling to Earth?" Percy nodded. "Well, I didn't tell you everything. The story is a lot more serious than a gang of rebellious minor wind gods. The city was raised into the air due to a much more sinister force than that. This villain was known as Ultron, an automaton with an AI system rivalling those of Hephaestus himself. This machine had turned against its creator, and had formulated a plan to wipe out humanity. The island falling was the climax of the plan, and the only reason it took so long to happen was as a result of a group of remarkably talented heroes known as the Avengers."

"I've heard of them. Didn't they save New York from invasion while we were away in Greece defeating the Giants?" Percy didn't know any details, as it wasn't any real threat to humanity, according to the Gods.

"That is correct. Although most of them are mere mortals, they all have extraordinary talent and power. Even Thor, hailing from Asgard, is part of this group. Anyway, none of them know of our existence, as the last time we made contact with the Asgardians was thousands of years ago, long before Thor's existence."

"I'm guessing this all has something to do with the prophecy?" deducted Percy.

"Yes. To cut a long story short-"

"Too late."

"-They will need our help soon, as within the next few months the Prophecy has stated that something big is approaching and only demigods and Avengers working together may save the world from a force possibly as strong as Gaea."

Percy shook his head in disbelief, thinking about the ring under his mattress, and what would happen to it if he did not come back from another war. Coming to a conclusion, he said firmly, "No. I refuse. Someone else can do it this time. I don't - _Annabeth_ doesn't deserve this."

"I'm sorry, son. You have no choice but to help. The Prophecy cannot be avoided, and as far as I know, there are no other sons of mine around. I truly am sorry for both you and Annabeth, but I can do nothing. A fate worse than death awaits those who oppose the will of a Great Prophecy. There really isn't anything I could possibly say or do to get you out of this, and I will try my best to help you through the upcoming war alive." with that, the bringer of bad news, aka his Dad, vanished into sea mist, leaving Percy stunned on the beach.

-Line Break-

 **Aaaaand CUT! Sorry about that ending, it's a bit abrupt I know, but I couldn't do any better for now as I am pressed for time. I may come back to edit it if I feel the need.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, and I will see _you_... In the next chapter! Buh-bye!**


	3. Of Warnings and Wrenches

**Chapter Three**

 **Hi guys, I know it's been a while but I've been away from the internet for some time on a trip. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to Rune Saint for correcting me - I have already edited chapter 2. Oh, and mr. guest, you'll have to wait until later to find out who the 'powerful enemy' is. So there! Well, I won't keep you any longer. See you at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All character rights go to Rick Riordan and Marvel Comics.**

-Line Break-

 _Pain..._

 _Pain..._

 _Unending, excrucia-_ Pietro's looping thought process was interrupted by a muffled voice breaking through the layers of agony.

"What is _he_ doing here? He must leave at once, before Lord Hades discovers Thanatos's mistake!"

"I say we leave him here, Alecto. Let that foolish mortal keep suffering and let Thanatos pay for his oversight!"

"Don't be stupid, sister. You know how that would only put Lord Hades in a bad mood, and less free time for us! No, the wise option would be to send him back to Charon before anyone finds out. Besides, I think Di Angelo was rooting for this one."

"My question is, if he's dead, why is he not in Elysium for his heroic deeds?"

"I think Minos has had the solo shift on the judging table on and off for a few years, as punishment for trying to manipulate Lord Hades' son, and he's been in a bad mood since Kronos was defeated."

"Ah."

Pietro tried to concentrate on the voices he could hear, but the pain soon pushed him down again and he stopped trying to remember what they had said. He was in far too much pain to figure out what he had heard and the memory was already fading away along with the rest of his fragile identity, disintegrating like a dying star...

-Line Break-

Nick Fury was really really stressed, and was in great need of a very strong cup of coffee. He liked to show this by seeing how many people he could be angry at/be scary at/fire in ten minutes. He was about to be angry at a young worker and possibly fire him for something unimportant, when the least annoying person on the helicarrier, Deputy Director Maria Hill, came up to him holding what looked like a very strong cup of coffee.

"You looked like you needed it." stated Hill with a slight smile as Fury grunted in appreciation. "We heard about sightings of another anomaly, but it was too far away to get there anywhere near quick enough, and the witnesses seemed very unsure of what they had actually seen."

Fury grunted again, though this time it was not so friendly. This was old news.

There was definitely something going on in the world, and it was the same every time. The only reason they were even paying attention to the 'anomalies' was that impossible occurrence in the Ultron Incident.

The so-called 'anomalies' were SHIELD's name for unusual occurrences, strange happenings seemingly defying the laws of physics. Like, for example, an entire ocean rising in a huge whirlpool to save the world from a giant hunk of rock.

Personally, Fury thought that the name 'anomalies' was ridiculous, and that someone hade been watching Primeval before christening the investigation.

"Also, that nutjob we brought in the other day is finally loosening up. We got him to tell us his name and his psychiatrist thinks we're nearing a breakthrough. He said his name is Octavian and started yelling about highway maintenance tunnels and some kind of mist before giggling uncontrollably. He then started babbling about Greeks and planets again."

"Are you sure that highway maintenance tunnels are an indication of a sane man, Deputy Director Hill?" Fury's temper was not improving with this conversation. Though the coffee was nice.

"No, Director Fury, but his psychiatrist says - "

"Okay, Hill, I've had enough for one report," Fury cut her off, waving his hand in dismissal. "Let's see if Thor's got any info for us." Hoping that she would get the message, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. Maybe he could get in a few more yells at that young worker before lunchtime.

-Line Break-

Bruce was sat in the corner of Tony's lab next to a gigantic toolbox, making small talk with Tony, who was busy working on some project with the help of JARVIS.

"Hey, pass me that wrench, please? The big one," called Tony. Bruce sighed and chucked the aforementioned tool in Stark's general direction.

"All I was saying," said Bruce as the wrench hit Vision, who was observing quietly, on the shoulder, "is that Fury's wasting his time, what with all this 'anomaly' nonsense. He'll never come up with anything. It's pointless." The ever-silent Vision picked up the wrench and held it out to Tony.

"And what makes you say that, Brucey?" Tony dropped the hammer he had been using to pick up the wrench, but the hammer hit his foot. "Shit!"

"Well, they're taking all their info from eyewitness accounts from people who aren't even sure what they saw was real! By the way, what even is that?" Brucelooked at the piece of junk that was slowly turning into... Well, into less of a piece of junk.

"I'm glad you asked! This, my friend, is a super awesome device." said Tony proudly.

"Aaand... are you going to expand upon that?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." Bruce resigned himself to being in the dark about Tony's gadget.

Tony was about to ask for another tool when Bruce's mind was assaulted by an alien force. Tony stiffened, he was feeling it too. Vision's peaceful expression darkened with concentration as he tried to battle the alien presence.

"MORTALS," boomed the voice in their heads, the sound resounding through Bruce's brain. "I HAVE DEEMED YOU WORTHY OF MY ATTENTION. I WILL GIVE YOU THIS WARNING: BE PREPARED, FOR A FORMIDABLE OPPONENT WILL SOON RISE FROM THE ASHES AND YOU EIGHT HEROES ARE DESTINED TO OPPOSE HIM. BE PREPARED FOR THINGS TO COME." And, just like that, the presence abandoned its embrace on their minds. Bruce discovered that he had been shifting slowly to the Other Guy and quickly quelled his turbulent emotions.

"What... was that?" inquired Bruce, hoping that it was just a prank by Tony or Clint. But these hopes were squashed when he saw that Vision's face was as close to astonished as he could get, and Tony was white as a sheet.

Suddenly the roof decided to cave in, and with the rubble fell Thor, who looked to be unconscious and badly singed by something.

Natasha and Clint stumbled into the room, both pale-faced. Thor groaned and groggily got up. Everyone in the room looked disturbed and Bruce suddenly knew, without a doubt, that the voice had spoken to every single Avenger. He ran his hand through his hair, looked around at his incapacitated teammates, and decided that they really needed to get Wanda and Steve and have a discussion over some very strong coffee.

-Line Break-

 **And that's one more chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed (there will be more action in the next chapter hopefully). Also, from now on, I will be challenging myself to make each chapter longer than the last! Anyway, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing so I can make my story even better! See you next chapter!**


	4. Of Mysteries and Mortification

**I am BACK! I know, I know, bask in my excellence… seriously though, I know you lot are probably pretty confused as to where I have been for the last year and a half… in a world without Percy Jackson, that's where!**

 **It started off as writer's block – my fault anyway, in my youth and inexperience I had neglected to lay out any sort of plan for this story – and then one day, I woke up and realised that I no longer held any interest for the antics of our favourite demigod. I know! I didn't get it either!**

 **Anyway, the fact remained that I had stopped enjoying PJO. I didn't want to even read the books, let alone the fanfics, and for obvious reasons this is a bit of a blow to someone writing a fic like mine.**

 **However, I was just settling down to do some hard procrastinating when I got an email from . I looked at my phone and the words 'New review for your story Miracles Happen' popped out at me. I read the review and it was so hopeful (talking 'bout you, Kurosaki Yukia) that a wave of guilt and shame washed over me like a melodramatic tsunami – I had left you guys hanging!**

 **I told you like a year ago that I would update, and I still hadn't. Regardless of my inability to write, this is inexcusable, and I am so sorry you had to wait this long. I would not be surprised if many had given up on this story – I would have.**

 **Consequently, I made a decision. I would do my utmost to finish this story, no matter the cost to my sanity and physical wellbeing. I came over to the laptop, opened the draft of chapter 4, and found that… I don't hate Percy and his friends with every fibre of my being anymore!**

 ***Cough.***

 **Anyway, this explanation has gone on long enough and most of you probably skipped it anyway, so… On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: Messrs. Riordan and Lee wouldn't be heartless monsters and abandon their works like I have! *Sobs uncontrollably, consumed by guilt***

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Faint moonlight shone from the small gaps in the leafy canopy, gently illuminating the undisturbed forest floor; the peaceful atmosphere of the late night was broken only by the occasional call of some nocturnal creature.

For a brief moment, the weak light was smothered as one part of the undergrowth seemed to darken, the shadows thickening, the blackness almost palpable. Accompanying this sudden gloom came an inexplicable feeling of dreadful unease. Something scurried away through the leaves in abject terror; an owl let out a frightened hoot, frantically flying away.

Thereon, as suddenly as it had ensued, the thickening darkness quickly dissipated into the surroundings and the moon regained control, as if nothing had happened. However, a sense of fear and despair lingered, hanging in the dimly lit atmosphere of the forest like a veil. Every wakeful creature, no matter their size and nature, was left to hide, quivering, in their various nests and dens.

A split second of brighter light washing through the gloomy trees revealed the soft silhouette of a figure dropping into a crouch on the forest floor, then darkness resumed. A glint of reflected light pierced the near blackness… a metal object, or maybe a jewel of some kind… but it was so quick, only the trained eye could have spotted it. The tranquil calm of the forest soon returned, although that particular area remained disconcertingly silent…

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Hundreds of miles away, in Tony Stark's new home in Malibu, it was midday. The birds were singing, and the sun shone through a cloudless sky, glinting off various bits of rubble from the smoking hole in the roof Thor had so thoughtfully made for Stark.

An atmosphere of calm tried and failed to cover up the sense of fear and shock radiating from the various avengers' faces as they assembled in the kitchen. Only Vision looked calm, and he had an unfair advantage, being part robot and all.

Bruce Banner, the resident down-to-earth and sensible team member, was desperately struggling to keep his body from turning green. Evidently the other guy didn't like being supernaturally mind-raped, and Bruce couldn't blame him. It really was a terrible experience. If the rest of the team noticed his internal struggle, they didn't show it; Bruce was grateful for that.

Once everyone had sat down, with a strong coffee accompanying most, he tried at breaking the silence.

"So, I'm going to assume that we all just had the same voice in our head. Any ideas?" That seemed to work. Tony shook himself out of his stupor.

"That message. What did it mean?" wondered Steve.

Tony looked serious. "More importantly, who sent it, and how?" he asked, sipping his coffee. "How come it knocked out Thor, a god, and not us puny _mortals_?" he scowled. "I have a lot of questions."

"That voice was certainly very full of itself," Thor boomed. "Who are they to act so arrogantly?"

A boom of thunder sounded in the distance. Everyone looked at Thor.

"Not me," he said defensively. "At least, I don't think so…"

Rolling his eyes, Tony sat back and tuned out. He wanted to figure out exactly what was going on here.

"It wasn't like my mind powers," ruminated Wanda. Bruce nodded in affirmation.

"Or Loki's," said Clint emotionlessly (though it was clear he had his training to thank for that).

"Could it be an Asgardian?" asked Bruce, though he wondered how any Asgardian could knock out Thor mid-flight.

As the other Avengers talked amongst themselves, Tony's mind was suddenly drawn to the day of the Ultron Incident. Something about that… well, that _warning_ they had just received seemed familiar… and Tony was convinced that it had something to do with that day; try as he might, however, he couldn't place what it was.

He actually didn't remember much at all, having been unconscious – though, come to think about it, he had had a strange dream… or was it a nightmare? He couldn't remember.

Tony hadn't told anyone, but he was till subduing feelings of guilt and inadequacy from that day, despite reassurances from the team and Pepper, and was burying himself in his work to escape the lingering doubts. During the first few days after, it was all he could do not to just give up - not to _yield_ … but for some reason, he hadn't….

In a sudden flash of clarity, Tony remembered. He remembered the dream he had had while unconscious, and how the thought of it must have influenced his subconscious to keep going; he remembered the feeling of power coming from the old man in the dream, and how similar it was to what they had all just experienced. If someone could project into the minds of eight different people at once, some of which were very well protected, who was to say that the same person couldn't appear in Tony's dreams?

Coming to a decision, Tony tuned back into the conversation.

"-need to tell Fury about this," Steve was saying, sparking the beginnings of a heated debate.

"Whoa guys, we don't need to tell SHIELD about any of this. You know Fury, he'd blow a gasket!" cut in Tony, rolling his eyes. Though he held respect for the guy, Steve could be so annoyingly military sometimes.

"Whatever that was, it was clearly meant for us and not SHIELD," argued Clint. "I'm on Tony's side for this one." Tony made a mental note to hug him later.

"Look guys," said Tony, "I don't know about you, but I value my mind – and I want to find out how someone managed to invade it. And I don't want an overbearing government agency breathing down my neck while I do it. Besides, it's not like we work for SHIELD – with the exceptions of you two of course." He gestured vaguely at the two agents.

Steve was trying to burn a hole through Tony's head with a steely glare and Tony didn't want to find out if it would work; thankfully, Steve backed down, muttering about something. Probably detailing his views on Tony's maturity, or lack thereof.

Bruce put in his thoughts. "if we took this to SHIELD, who knows what they could try to find out the cause." He shuddered. "I've had enough of being Tony's lab rat already, and I don't think SHIELD's methods would be as… _friendly_."

Feeling slightly indignant, Tony exclaimed, "Hey! You're my science buddy – not a lab rat!" Bruce looked at him incredulously. "Well, maybe a little bit." Having decided not to tell them about his dream until he had more information, Tony got up.

"I'm going to assess the damage inflicted upon my lab, seeing as Thor so kindly decided to smite it earlier. With his whole body. Who really needs a magical hammer when you can just fall on something from a hundred feet in the air?" Thor looked abashed.

"What happened to you, anyway, Thor?" asked Tony. "You were unconscious before you hit the roof."

Thor turned bright pink. "I heard the voice in my head, and while making my way here, I was…" he trailed off, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that, Point Break?" pressed Tony.

"I was struck by a bolt of lightning," muttered Thor reluctantly. Everyone gaped at him incredulously.

"Hang on, let me get this straight. The god of thunder, who wields the power of the weather on a regular basis," Thor turned even redder, "was hit by a _bolt of lightning_?"

Thor, embarrassed, mumbled something about talking to his father and excused himself.

Tony finally left the room as well to check on his lab. Silence reigned around the table as the remaining Avengers reflected.

About thirty seconds later, Tony jogged back into the room, and, trying to look casual, picked up his forgotten coffee and strode back out.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Agent Maria Hill was feeling seriously pissed at the moment, and if she was honest, a little creeped out – though she would never display these emotions while on interrogation duty.

The object of her discomfort was currently rocking back and forth on a stool in his prison cell, muttering nonsense to himself frantically. Hill's job right then was to stand in the corner of a cell and oversee the interrogation of a certain lunatic calling himself Octavian. In her professional opinion, she didn't think much of his credibility as a source, and was also less than impressed by the interrogation skills of the junior agent she was currently overseeing.

She would have words with him later – to be fair, he had only been an agent for a few months, and was only here because Octavian was deemed a low priority by the director.

However, it was also her job to keep a straight face and remain silent for the whole thing unless something was going badly wrong, so she couldn't do anything about Octavian's creepiness or the agent's lacklustre capability for now.

"Mr. Octavian, what did you mean when you mentioned mist?" asked the junior agent – too politely in Hill's opinion.

The prisoner's eyes glinted madly. " _The_ Mist."

"Alright, _the_ mist. What is it? Why is it so important?" One question at a time, idiot.

The prisoner giggled. "It obscures all. Everything you're looking for… so close, yet hidden…your machines won't work against it… against _us_ …after all," he cocked his head, staring directly across at Hill. Slowly, the creepiest smile Maria had ever seen spread across his face. She stared right back, refusing to show weakness.

"After all," he repeated in a singsong tone, "you're only _poor_ ," his voice darkened, " _little_ ," he paused, face contorting into a horrific grimace. " _ **Mortals**_." He spat out the last word as if it were the worst crime he could possibly think of.

Hill nodded at her subordinate as Octavian descended into uncontrollable laughter once again. It was time to end this round. They exited the cell, cutting off the sounds of his inane ramblings; Hill allowed herself a small sense of triumph. Now she had something interesting to report to Fury.

 _ **-Line Break-  
**_

 **There it is. You know, before I uploaded this chapter I made a couple of edits to previous chapters and deleted that terrible, terrible author's note. Between that time and my writing this note, I already got two new favourites, follows and reviews! It's the power of the** _ **Just In**_ **section, people! Though I didn't think it happened that quickly…**

 **R &R, and keep nudging me if I ever take too long! Even flames – they make me laugh!**

 **-RoD**


End file.
